


Every Other Freckle

by Lavieannie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavieannie/pseuds/Lavieannie
Summary: Jon notices Sansa has freckles.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he noticed her freckles was while they were arguing.

It was late at night and the candles burned low, with the wild wind howling outside but the King of the North and the Lady of Winterfell were still awake, keeping each other up over their disagreements and raised voices. They were in each other's faces and with only a sliver of space between them that they could feel each other's breath. Almost keeping each other warm from the bitter cold of winter. They often argued and their arguments were often full of passion. This one was no different.

The air was full of static and all Jon could do was stare at her. Jon stared at her a lot ever since they first reunited. He would stare at her and wonder how it came to be that she was in front of him, with him. And every time he stared at her, he would notice something different about the woman Sansa had grown into.

This time it was the freckles. There were only a few of them, spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. They were small and from a far hardly noticeable. Some of them were orange and some of them brown and some of them almost black. Sansa was a stunning woman, people often commented on her auburn hair and Tully eyes, saying she was her mother reborn. But she had true northern skin, white and smooth, unblemished like the snow that fell from the Northern skies. Except for those freckles. These insignificant freckles fascinated Jon. They made his sister even more beautiful if that was possible

"Jon!" Cried Sansa, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"You have freckles." was the only thing Jon could comment, his eyes roving across those precious small dots on her face.

Sansa frowned, scrunching her nose and hiding briefly the freckles, "What are you talking about?" she leaned away from him and this fully woke Jon up, being as enchanted by those freckles as he was, he moved away from her.

"Nothing, it is nothing. The hour is late and I am going to bed." He started to pack away the records on Winterfell, the source of their argument, and would not look at her again.

Sansa huffed and he could tell she was unhappy with him, even more so than before. "You never listen to me." And she left him. Jon could only stand and shake his head at himself.

She was a beautiful woman, his sister. Jon knew this all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa went to him once everything is revealed. She found him in the Godswood, his head bent low and tears burnt into the pale ground. Jon would have preferred no one to bother him, to leave him be as he contemplated his world being turned upside down. However when he looked up, the sight of Sansa among the crisp snow, her hair blazing brighter than the moon shining down on them and the hesitant smile on her full red lips, it all felt like an enchantment. It stopped any protest warring inside of Jon as she sat next to him.

Jon should not have worried about being disturbed because Sansa knew him better than almost anyone and so she spoke not a word to him. They both sat in the pale moonlight that shone through the crimson leaves of the Godswood and watched the snow fall slowly around them.

"I was never meant to be a Stark." announced Jon after a while. Sansa started to argue but Jon held his hand up to stop her and let him continue talking, "No, Sansa. Do not say that I am a Stark to you. That does not matter with the Lords of the North, to the people of the North, to the whole of Westeros. To them I am a Targaryen Bastard. I will always be a bastard."

Sansa sighed and shook her head vehemently, the snow that had fallen in her hair running into the air. "That does not matter to me. Father raised you as his son. You will always be Ned Stark's son."

"Am I still your brother?" questioned Jon. He desperately wanted to know what she would say to that, he could not say why it mattered so but it almost felt like his life depended on it.

Sansa would not answer him and instead grabbed his hand. Jon glanced down at their hands entwined, both of them without gloves even though winter was here, and he recognised a smatter of freckles across her hand. Just like the ones scattered across her face.

"You have freckles." Jon observed again as he did the first time he saw them.

Except Sansa seemed to ignore him or she did not hear what he said, for what she did next surprised him. Sansa brought up his hand to her lips and blew on them. Jon watched in fascination as her lips set in a pout and she blew on to his hand. He knew what being burnt felt like, the feel of a white hot dragon under him and the angry heat of wronged men as they stabbed him but it was the simple act of blowing warm air onto his hand that made him feel hotter than he had any right to feel.

"Your fingers are cold." was all she murmured as she then placed his hand on her chest and he could feel her heart beating almost as fast as his own. Jon let out a breath and moved his other hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across the small dots that lay there.

They both carried on sitting in the Godswood, neither of them felt the cold as they continued to stare at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes "Your hands are cold" is from Pride and Prejudice.
> 
> Every Other Freckle by Alt-J inspired this little story. It will give you a clue for what the last chapter will be about.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa awoke to kisses. Kisses all over her face, her chest, her arms. Kisses on her fingers, kisses on her neck, kisses on her hip…

“Is it possible for a person to die from happiness?” she asked smiling when she opened her eyes. It was early morning, the sun was peeking through the curtains around the bed and before Sansa was her Jon. Her beloved husband.

They had been married for over a year now and yet every day felt like a miracle. A miracle that they survived the war, the dragons, the Others. They survived everything and were finally together. After all the hardships they had faced. They were together.

Jon gazed down at Sansa with a grin “I hope not. Or else we would both be dead.” She laughed at his answer and snuggled closer to Jon. They lay together kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to each other like beloved sweethearts do. The King and Queen in the North may have responsibilities and tasks that took up their day but the night and early mornings were just for each other and they treasured these moments. 

“You are my everything.” Jon sighed in contentment as he traced the freckles across her nose. “I love everything about you. You are so perfect.”

Sansa could not help but roll her eyes. Sometimes Jon looked at her like she held the entire world in her hands. It unnerved her. “I am not perfect, I am far from it.” She rolled away from Jon and turned her naked shoulder to him. She did not mean to be short with Jon and regeretted her words.

Nonetheless Jon loved her and in the next moment she felt Jon’s lips on her shoulder and she could not help let out a sigh. 

“You are perfect. From your shining kindness, your patience and courtesy to the little freckles right on your shoulder.” He punctuated with kisses to the said little dots on her shoulders. 

Sansa scrunched her nose and tuned to look at him skeptically. “My freckles? How can you think my freckles are perfect? They are horrid little things from my time down South.”

Jon smiled fondly at her “Of course I love your freckles. They were the first things I noticed about you. Back when…” but he did not finish the sentence. Instead he started to trace the freckles on her face, “I want our children to have the beauty and grace of their mother. And most especially the freckles.” 

Sansa melted at Jon’s words and believed him. She looped her arms around Jon’s neck “I love you, I love you, I love you.” She giggled as she placed kisses all over Jon’s face. He laughed along with her and brought her closer to his body. They finally kissed. A deep and long kiss. He then started to kiss down her neck and over her chest. 

“You are my everything too.” rasped Sansa as she felt his stubble on her navel. “My everything.”


End file.
